A New Word
by The Quote Bandit
Summary: A small almost-drabble story of Mat and his creation of a new word that we use alot today. What is that word? I'm not going to tell you, find out for yourself! You'll find out why it's rated what it is when you read it.


**I am absolutely ashamed of myself.**

**Why? Two reasons.**

**One-I told myself the next thing I would write would be on my list of things to write.**

**Two-I have defiled the name that is Robert Jordan by writing a fanfic before I finish the books (I'm almost done with the 4th. And by almost, I mean a fourth of the book is left). But...**

**I couldn't help it. XD The idea came to me when I was thinking about the Seanchan and the fact that some of them wore transparent gowns. And then the thought of where the word "boob" came from merged in with is, and this short thing of OOC came out. And of course, I was eating at night while I wrote this. XD An omelet, to be exact. I plan on this being a tradition.**

**I have no idea where this is placed, but it's placed sometime after where I am in the books. I'm assuming Mat and Perrin stay friends, Perrin still has women troubles, and the pair of them find themselves traveling with a group of unnamed women. I don't know if this happens or not. Please do not tell me, I don't want any spoilers!**

**All Wheel of Time charries belong to Robert Jordan. Or...his wife? I don't know how this works. One of the Jordans. **

"Hey, Perrin."

Perrin jerked in his saddle, and came up to look at Mat, who had suddenly appeared next to him. Mat wasn't looking at him, but at one of the many nameless women riding in front of them. The one in question was pretty, very voluptuous, but Perrin wasn't really about to care. He had enough woman problems in his life, and he didn't need any more of them.

"What is it?" he grumbled. He'd been happily thinking about nothing in particular. For once, his mind was pleasantly clear of anything outside of his own thought, and he planned on taking advantage of that.

"Did you ever wonder why women's breasts aren't called anything different then men's breasts?" Mat blurted out. Perrin blinked. Mat had obviously been thinking long about this, but what type of question was that?

"Erm…I don't really know, Mat. Why, do you think you should make up a new word for women's breasts?" He chuckled at the last part, not really being serious.

"Hmm, perhaps I should," his friends said, obviously not catching the joking tone and chuckle.

"Wait, Mat, I don't think that will do any-"

"Thanks for the idea, Perrin!" He said with determination in his voice. "Together, we will make this new word!" And with that, his horse slowed and Mat fell back to his original place. Perrin merely rolled his eyes, and continued on.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Perrin settled himself to his bed mat, readying himself to go to sleep. Not much had happened today, and he was prepared for another boring day tomorrow, too. He closed his eyes…

…and opened them again as he felt himself being shaken awake. He jumped up, looking wildly around for the danger. When he couldn't find any, he frowned and looked at the person who had awaken him.

"Mat, why in the Light are you waking me up?" Perrin growled. The adrenaline of a possible attack had left him, leaving only annoyance of being disturbed.

"I thought of a word!" He said with obvious pride in his voice.

"For what?"

"Why, women's breasts, of course!"

Perrin rolled his eyes again. "Alright, what is it?"

"You see, it had to be a nice round word, since they're round and all…"

"Get on with it."

"And it had to be symmetrical, because, well they are…"

"Mat…."

Mat finally looked at his friend, seeming to notice the impatience he felt. He shifted uncomfortably.

"Alright, alright. The word is…"

"Yes?"

"Boob."

Perrin blinked. Boob? He shook his head, and turned away from Mat.

"Perrin?"

"Go to bed, Mat."

**And you probably thought something more would happen, didn't you? I thought so, you perv. =3 There might be a sequel to this, I don't know. I'll have to see how my schedule is.**


End file.
